Te Voy Amar
by JenKrushnic
Summary: É pouco dizer, que você é minha luz, meu céu, minha outra metade, é pouco dizer, que daria a vida por seu amor e ainda mais


**Te Voy Amar**

Dean encostou-se no Impala e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor do sol em seu rosto. O rádio tocava baixinho uma das músicas de Sam, a única que Dean achava ao menos decente de se ouvir.

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_

É pouco dizer, que você é minha luz, meu céu, minha outra metade

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más_

É pouco dizer, que daria a vida por seu amor e ainda mais

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no para explicarte lo que siento yo_

Já não me alcançam as palavras não, para explicar o que eu sinto

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mi_

E tudo o que você está me causando

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos y si nace de ti._

O branco e preto se tornam cor e tudo é doce quando está em sua voz e se vêm de você.

Sentiu a presença dele ao seu lado, antes mesmo de ouvi-lo chamar por seu nome, sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha por estar acompanhando a música com a voz meio embargada.

_Hey, Cas! – respondeu, fingindo susto ao vê-lo ali parado. – Tudo bem? – e viu o anjo acenar que sim com a cabeça. – Hmm. Nenhum mostro, demônio ou anjo atrás da gente então? – perguntou, querendo ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez.

_Não, Dean... Embora a luta nunca acabe. – finalizou, encostando-se no Impala ao lado do loiro. – O Sam est...

_Lá dentro. – e apontou para uma cafeteria. – A garçonete era amiga da Jéssica, eles começaram a conversar aquelas coisas de sentimentos e o quanto a Jéssica era importante... Eu achei melhor vir para fora. – disse, em sua cabeça ele continuava a cantar a música, acompanhando o rádio.

_Essa é uma das músicas que o Sam ouve. – afirmou.

_É. – e sentiu as bochechas queimarem mais uma vez. – É sim. – confirmou.

Castiel fechou os olhos e tudo o que Dean pode fazer foi ficar em sua observação silenciosa, completamente extasiado com o pequeno sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do anjo. Ele era lindo, Dean o achava lindo.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

Eu vou te amar e fazer você se sentir

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

Cada dia eu volto a te eleger

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

Porque você me da seu amor sem medida

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

Eu quero viver a vida inteira com você

Poderia ficar ali para sempre, admirando o rosto dele, vendo-o naquela completa entrega à música. Sorrindo quando o anjo sorria, mordendo os lábios ao vê-lo umedecer os dele.

A brisa fresca soprou espalhando alguns fios negros que espetaram-se, mas a luz do sol ainda refletia na tez pálida do anjo e Dean achou que nem mesmo o melhor pintor do mundo poderia capturar aquilo... Aquela perfeição.

_Eu não sabia que gostava desse tipo de música. – o anjo falou, a boca se movendo em câmera lenta na visão do caçador.

_Eu... Eu não gostava. – disse, logo em seguida limpando a garganta.

_Você gosta agora? – e virou o rosto em sua direção, abrindo os lindos olhos azuis para encará-lo.

_Sim, Cas. – e piscou alguma vezes seguidas. – Agora eu gosto.

_Eu também. – disse o anjo, sorrindo minimamente e então voltando a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, do mesmo modo que Dean estava anteriormente.

_Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián_

É pouco dizer, que sou eu quem te cuida como anjo guardião

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

É pouco dizer, que em um beijo seu sempre encontro minha paz

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no para explicarte lo que siento yo_

Já não me alcançam as palavras não, para explicar o que eu sinto

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

E tudo o que você está me causando

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos y si nace de ti._

O branco e preto se tornam cor e tudo é doce quando está em sua voz e se vêm de você.

Castiel riu baixinho, atraindo a atenção de Dean que tinha imitado o moreno e também tinha fechado os olhos e encostado a cabeça no carro. Riu junto com ele, achando que aquele era o melhor som que já tinha ouvido.

_O que foi Cas? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo. – Por que está rindo?

_Você não acha engraçado o quanto essa música... Ãhh... Dá certo? Combina?... Com a nossa situação? – perguntou e Dean sentiu a quentura subir por seu pescoço e dessa vez esparramar-se no rosto inteiro. Sabia que estava vermelho, mas Castiel não pareceu notar seu nervosismo.

_O que... Quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, temendo responder imediatamente que sim, que combinava muito com _eles_.

_Ahh... – e sorriu, baixando a cabeça antes de voltar a encará-lo. – Eu te amo e quero ficar a vida inteira com você, Dean, eu cuido de você, eu sou o _teu_ anjo e não digo isso de modo figurado, você bem sabe... E você... – ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito agora. – Você também me ama. – afirmou.

_C-Como? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensando se era mesmo tão transparente a ponto de Castiel perceber.

_Você me ama. – disse novamente, com mais segurança. – Você me chama quando precisa, mas eu sei que não sou apenas um amigo, eu sinto isso... Eu não sou só um amigo pra você. – _'Eu não posso ser só um amigo pra você, não depois de tudo, não depois daquele beijo'_ – completou em pensamento.

Dean engoliu em seco. Sim, ele era bem transparente.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

Eu vou te amar e fazer você se sentir

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

Cada dia eu volto a te eleger

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

Porque você me da seu amor sem medida

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh_

Eu quero viver a vida inteira com você

_Cas... – e mordeu os lábios.

Nunca foi bom com palavras, isso sempre foi mais a vocação de Sam, ele era bom nisso, em dizer coisas bonitas e românticas, que amoleciam as pernas de quem quer que fosse, não Dean.

Dean era sem jeito, meio bruto, mas sentia o coração quase lhe arrebentar o peito, como se assim pudesse obriga-lo a dizer aquelas palavras que estavam em sua mente desde que encostara os lábios nos de Castiel na última noite em que o vira.

_Cas... – repetiu, o olhar do anjo não se movera um milímetro, ainda o encarando com aquele mar azul que parecia repleto de sentimentos, ao contrário do rosto que permanecia imutável. – Cas, eu... – os olhos do anjo queimavam-lhe, Dean não conseguia dizer, então apenas pensou na coisa mais sensata a se fazer. – Feche os olhos. – ordenou e Castiel o fez.

Talvez aquilo não fosse a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Só talvez.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

Eu vou te amar e fazer você se sentir

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

Cada dia eu volto a te eleger

_Porque me das (porque me das)_

Porque você me da (porque você me da)

_Tu amor sin medir_

Seu amor sem medida

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh_

Eu quero viver a vida inteira com você

Inclinou-se para frente, fechou os olhos e sentiu a maciez da boca do anjo na sua. Desajeitado, pegou a mão de Castiel e colocou no próprio pescoço, logo sentindo a outra mão do anjo se juntar, enlaçando-o de um jeito gostoso, o caçador por sua vez, colocou as duas mãos no quadril do moreno, o puxando com um pouco de desespero para mais perto.

Beijou-o com paixão, não conseguia expor tudo o que sentia em palavras, não sabia se expressar o suficiente, nunca tinha sido bom nisso. Era melhor mostrando, tocando, marcando. Dean era assim e sabia que Castiel era do mesmo jeito, era uma das coisas que tinham em comum.

A música ainda tocava quando Dean sorriu entre o beijo, soltando-se minimamente de Castiel, mas não descolando o corpo do dele. Olhou fundo em seu olhos e sorriu ainda mais, vendo o anjo acompanhar seu riso. Pensou que sim, era engraçado mesmo como aquela música combinava tanto com eles.

_No que você está pensando Dean? – perguntou, ainda enroscado nele, a música que tocava ao fundo estava quase acabando.

_ Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh... – cantarolou, tocando os lábios nos dele mais uma vez antes de continuar a música, meio enrolado. – Porque me das tu amor sin medir, quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti... Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz...

Castiel sabia o que Dean queria dizer com aquilo, ele também se sentia assim.

_Eu também te amo, Dean. – disse e fechou os olhos, esperando por mais um beijo.

_Vivirlo (oh oh) vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)_

Viver (oh oh) viver a vida inteira (junto de você)

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

Porque você me da seu amor sem medida

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

Eu quero viver a vida inteira com você

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

É pouco dizer, que em um beijo seu sempre encontro minha paz

* * *

**N/a:** Escutei essa música na Nickelodeon, o nome é Te Voy Amar - do Axel. E sim, eu sei que essa música é perfeita, combina muito com Destiel e... Aiiiin, to muito mais apaixonada por esse casal agora *O*


End file.
